Vadet
by melle-hjrta
Summary: Blasie Zabini och Pansy Parkinson sitter med sina huvuden tät ihop, bredvid de sitter Draco Malfoy, i väntan på att få sitt uppdrag. Han har nämligen slutit ett vad med Zabini och Parkinson. Han ska få en Gryffindorelev att bli förälskad i honom. Men vad han inte vet, är att vadet till slut kommer leda till ett stort problem.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Inne i Slytherins uppehållsrum, nere i fängelsehålorna, sitter Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson och Draco Malfoy. Det är deras sjätte år på Hogwarts, och för någon timme sen, satt de i stora salen och såg på när de nya förstaårseleverna blev placerade, välkommande de elever som hamnat i Slytherin, lyssnade på Sorteringshattens sång och fyllde deras magar fulla med mat.

Men nu satt de alla tre i varsin fåtölj och pratade om det nya skolåret.

"Draco, såg du Potter?" säger Pansy och flinar, Slytherin eleverna och Gryffindor eleverna hade aldrig funkat ihop. Fast mellan Draco och Gryffindor eleven Harry Potter var det annorlunda, de två pojkarna hatade varandra, och hade gjort det ända sen deras första år på Hogwarts. Och enligt Draco så umgicks Harry med helt fel människor, blodsförrädare och smutskallar. "Ja, han är tydligen tillbaka för ännu ett år på Hogwarts" säger Draco och himlar med ögonen, "det förvånar mig, efter vad som har hänt! Men nu när mörkrets herre är tillbaka, så är Potter säkert död innan vi minst anar det" fortsättar han med en hånleende på läpparna. Blaise rynkar pannan och ser från Pansy till Draco, "men Dumbledore då, det sägs att han är den ända trollkarlen ni-vet-vem fruktar.." Draco ger ifrån sig ett högljut skratt och Blaise slutar genast prata, "tror ni verkligen att en gammal gubbstrut som Dumbledore kan stoppa mörkrets herre" Pansy sträcker på sig och öppnar munnen för att svara, "det var inte en fråga Parkinson" säger Draco och höjer på ögonbrynen. Hon fnyser åt honom och vänder sen blicken mot den stora klockan som hänger på väggen i uppehållsrummet, "jag går och lägger mig" säger hon och hoppar upp från fåtöljen, "god natt" hon vänder på klacken och går sen mot flickornas sovsal. "Vad är det med henne?" säger Blaise och följer Pansy med blicken, han vänder sig sen mot Draco då hon försvinner in sovsalen. "Tjejer.." mumlar Draco och himlar återigen med ögonen, "på tal om tjejer" säger Blaise och blinkar lite lätt åt Draco. "Smutskallen Granger är också tillbaka på Hogwarts, jag som trodde att mörkrets herre skulle göra sig av med smutskallar som hon" säger han och drar ut på ordet "smutskalle", Draco instämmer och nickar. "Det var de han hade hemligheternas kammare till" säger Draco och fnyser, "innan perfekta Potter kom och förstörde det hela" han drar handen igenom sitt blonda hår och tittar upp på klockan som Pansy just gjort innan hon bestämt sig för att gå och lägga sig. Han reser sig upp och knycker med huvudet mot sovsalarna "Jag går och lägger mig, vi får se vad vi kan göra mot Potter i morgon" sen vänder han sig snabbt om och går emot sovsalarna.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Draco vaknar upp i pojkarnas sovsal, han ryser till, det är kallt nere i fängelsehålorna. Han drar upp täcket ända upp till hakan och vänder sig sen om, han hade haft en hemsk mardröm. Om en orm, Smutskallen Granger och Professor Snape. Första lektionen var just med Professor Snape också, det var inget Draco såg fram emot. Även om Snape var den bästa läraren, så hade den där mardrömmen varit ganska hemsk.

Draco sätter sig upp i sin säng och ser sig omkring i sovsalen, han är den ända som är vaken. Han hoppar ner från sängen och drar på sig sin skoluniform. Undra vilka andra som också skulle ha trolldryckskonst, han visste i alla fall att han inte skulle vara ensam Slytherin elev. Pansy och Blaise skulle också ha trolldryckskonst som första lektion. Pansy kanske var vaken?

Han går snabbt emot sovsals dörren och springer ner till uppehållsrummet, det är tomt, men i en fåtölj kan han se en svart hårman sticka fram. "Pansy" säger han högt och flickan i fåtöljen tittar bak på Draco, "Jaha,, Draco" säger hon och suckar. "Väntade du dig någon annan eller?" retas han och går fram och sätter sig i den stora mörkgröna skinnsoffan som är i mitten utav uppehållsrummet, "nej, jag blev bara besviken för att det var du" säger hon och fnyser. Han rynkar pannan, hade han gjort henne något? "Varför är du sur?" frågar han och flinar. "Jag är inte sur, Malfoy" säger hon irriterat, han höjer snabbt på ögonbrynen. Hon hade aldrig tilltalat honom med namnet Malfoy, "haha jo det är du, Parkinson" säger han och skrattar. Hon ignorerar honom och tittar istället upp på klockan, "Första lektionen med Professor Snigelhorn eller hur?" frågar hon och vänder blicken mot Draco, han rynkar pannan och tar upp sitt schema som ligger i fickan på hans mantel. "Ska inte du ha trolldryckskonst?" frågar han, hon var antagligen sur på honom, annars skulle hon inte ha bytt lektion. "Professor Snigelhorn är läraren som håller i trolldryckskont" säger hon och tittar på Draco fundersamt, han rynkar pannan återigen "men nej, Professor Snape.." Pansy avbryter honom, "lyssnade du inte på Dumbledore igår? Snape har försvar mot svartkonster nu, och Snigelhorn har trolldryckskonst" säger hon och suckar över att behöva förklara det för Draco, kunde han inte tänka själv? Draco suckar han med, nu såg han verkligen inte fram emot lektionen i trolldryckskonst. Nu när de hade fått ny lärare, Professor Snygehorn eller vad han nu hette. "Men vi kommer ha Snape i försvar mot svartkonster" säger Pansy lättad över att få ha kvar läraren som favoriserade Slytherin hemmet. "Dessutom spelar det ändå ingen roll, eller hur Draco?" säger hon och reser sig från fåtöljen. Hon sätter sig bredvid honom och smeker hans hår, "nej, jag ska ändå inte gå kvar här" säger han och lutar sig mot Pansy. Hon hoppar till och han landar rätt på golvet "VA!" skriker hon och hjälper Draco upp, "ska du inte gå kvar?" säger hon när hon väl har lugnat ner sig, "jag sa ju det till dig och Blaise på tåget, innan den där Potter kom och snokade" säger han och fnyser vid namnet Potter. Pansy ryker på axlarna och sätter sin hand på Dracos axel, "jag trodde inte du menade allvar" säger hon med en medlidande ton. "Hogwarts är inget för mig, hela skolan är invaderad av blodsförrädare och smutskallar" säger han. Ljud hörs från pojkarnas sovsal och ut genom dörren kommer Blaise, "jaså ni har fest utan mig" säger han och springer fram och hoppar på Draco och Pansy. "Lägg av! Lägg av!" skriker Pansy när Draco och Blaise börjar kittla henne. Efter en stund sitter de alla tre i soffan och kippar efter luft, "Du Draco?" säger Blaise och håller sin hand för sitt hjärta, Draco ler och nickar "ja, Blaise?" säger han och puttar till Pansy i sidan. Hon hoppar till och ger Draco ett löst slag i magen, "Vad sägs som ett vad?" fortsätter Blaise och märker inte ens att Draco och Pansy har börjat kittla varandra igen. Draco puttar bort Pansy så att hon landar på golvet, "ett vad" säger han fundersamt. Sen nickar han "visst, vadå?" Blaise blinkar åt Pansy och sen sitter de båda två med huvudena tät ihop, "du mena visst allvar med det här?" säger Draco och flinar. "SH!" säger Pansy, och hon och Blaise fortsätter viska. "Okej nu vet vi!" säger Pansy högt och börjar gapskratta, "det här är sjukt Blaise" säger hon medan hon rullar runt på golvet. "Vadå? Vad är vadet?" säger Draco uppspelt, "du måste först skaka hand på det" säger Blaise och stärker fram sin hand mot Draco. Han tar tag i den och skakar den sen tittar han frågande på Blaise och Pansy. "Du måste få en Gryffindor elev att bli förälskad i dig!" säger Pansy och börjar gap skratta, Draco skakar på huvudet "NEJ NEJ! Aldrig i livet" skriker han och drar bort sin hand från Blaises. "Du skakade hand på det Draco, du är så illa tvungen" säger Blaise medan han försöker lugna ner Pansy. Draco suckar, ja han var väl så illa tvungen. "Vem?" frågar han sen och höjer på ögonbrynen, "vadå?" säger Blaise och sätter sig upp i soffan igen. "Vem ska jag få att bli förälskad i mig? Det är ändå ingen match, jag menar se på mig" säger han och får en prydnadskudde kastad i huvudet av Pansy, "hm.." Blaise och Pansy tittar på varandra, och det verkar som om att de pratar genom bara blicken, för de verkar komma fram till ett resultat. "Du får säga det, annars dör jag" säger Pansy och försöker hålla sig för skratt, Blaise fnittrar till "Hermione Granger" säger han och börjar skratta. Dracos mun formas som ett O och han börjar genast skaka på huvudet, "nej nej NEJ! Inte smutskallen Granger!" skriker han, "jag dör hellre" säger han och lägger sig ner i soffan och låtsas dö. "HAHAH jo du, du skakade hand på det!" skriker Pansy och hoppar på honom, Draco som försöker slita sig ur Pansys grepp tänkte verkligen inte starta en "fake romans" med smutskallen Granger. "Håll fast han" skriker Pansy och börjar kittla honom, Draco vrider och vänder på sig och skrattar som en galning. Han var extremt kittlig. "Ger du dig?" säger Pansy och håller fast honom, Draco nickar "så du göra vadet?" säger hon och höjer på ögonbrynen, Draco tänker efter en stund "annars.." säger Blaise och Draco nickar. "Ja okej, jag gör det, jag gör det, bara ni släpper mig" säger han, Pansy släpper honom och sätter sig sen i fåtöljen. "Du börjar idag" säger hon. Draco suckar, tänk om Granger skulle ha trolldryckskonst. Fast han hade själv gått med på vadet, och det kanske kunde bli kul i alla fall. Att lura smutskallen Granger och henne blodsförrädar vänner.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Hermione Granger kommer ner till fängelsehålorna med händerna fulla med böcker, trolldryckskonst klassrummets dörr var redan öppen och det verkade som att Professor Snigelhorn redan var där. Hermione går fram till klassrummet och knakar lite lätt på dörrkarmen med sin vänster fot, "Professorn, får man komma in än?" frågar hon och försöker så gått som hon kan se bakom böckerna om Professor Snigelhorn ens var där. "Ja miss..?" säger Horace Snigelhorn och tittar upp från sin kateder, "Granger" säger Hermione och ställer böckerna på ett utav borden. "Inte behöver du så där många böcker till trolldryckskonst" säger Snigelhorn och granskar Hermiones hög med böcker, det var faktiskt bara en utav böckerna som handlade om trolldryckskonst. "Nej, det här är alla böcker jag behöver för dagens schema sir" säger hon och ler artigt mot Snigelhorn, "har du ingen väska du kan ha böckerna i?" frågar Snigelhorn och tittar på Hermione för att se om hon hade en väska hängandes på axeln. "Jo sir, men bandet gick sönder sir" säger hon och visar upp väskan, bandet som håller upp väskan har gått av på mitten, "Få se på den där, miss Granger" säger han och håller fram handen. Hon går villigt fram och sträcker fram väskan åt Snigelhorn. Han tar fram sin trollstav och mumlar något ohörbart och väskan blir hel igen, "tack sir" säger Hermione och ler. Snigelhorn ler tillbaks och ger tillbaks väska till Hermione "inte behöver du kalla mig sir, Horace blir bra, Horace Snigelhorn" säger han och sträcker fram handen i en hälsning, "Hermione Granger, sir… jag menar Horace" säger hon generat. Hon går snabbt tillbaks till sin plats och slår sig ner på sin stol. Hon var verkligen inte van vid att kalla sina lärare för deras namn, utan hon hade alltid sagt "sir" eller "professorn", de flest lärare skulle ge en kvarsittning om man kalla de vid deras riktiga namn.

Steg hörs i korridoren och in genom dörren kommer tre stycken Slytherin elever, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini och Pansy Parkinson. Pansy blinkar åt Draco och tittar sen ner på Hermione "det där är vårt bord" säger hon och tittar bak på Draco, han visste vad han måste göra. "Ursäkta men jag satt här först, så ni får ta ett annat bord" säger Hermione och ger ifrån sig ett överlägset leende. "Det-är-vårt-bord" säger Pansy irriterat. Snigelhorn tittar upp på de tre Slytherin eleverna "nu ska vi inte bråka, ni är sjätte årselever inte förstaårselever" säger Snigelhorn med ett försök att låta sträng, "Miss Parkinson" säger han och ger henne en sträng blick. Snigelhorn verkade i alla fall lärt sig namnen på Slytherin eleverna, han var väl likadan som Snape i alla fall. "Ja Pansy, låt Hermione vara" säger Draco och Pansy försöker att inte gapskratta utan behåller sitt 'poker face'. Hermione rynkar panna och ser på Draco, som helt plötsligt börja le mot henne "eh,, tack antar jag" säger hon och vänder bort blicken. De tre Slytherin eleverna går vidare och sätter sig med huvudena tät ihop vid ett annat bord.

"Du sa bara att det var vårt bord för att du visste att jag var tvungen att försvara smutskallen, eller hur Pansy?" säger Draco surt, Pansy nickar och ler ett hånleende "du kan inte hoppa ur vadet, Draco" säger hon och blinkar. Draco höjer på ögonbrynen och lutar sig mot bordet, "jo det kan jag" mumlar han och slänger en blick på Hermione. Hon sitter djupt försjunken i en utav sina böcker. "Det är ett vad, inte en obrytbar ed" säger han och ser från Pansy till Blaise, båda ler ett finurligt leende. "Men det kan bli en" säger Blaise, Draco håller upp handen och skakar på huvudet "inte för ett dumt vad, och dessutom så vet ingen utav oss hur man gör en obrytbar ed.. och dessutom så är det bara ett dumt vad" säger Draco och tar ner sin hand. Blaise flinar "men om det nu bara är ett dumt vad, då behöver du ju inte hoppa ur" Pansy nickar och flinar hon med, "där fick vi dig allt". Draco mumlar något ohörbart, säkert en svordom eller om hur mycket han förbannar sina två bästa vänner.

Efter några minuters av tystnad, så har alla elever anlänt till lektionen. Vid ett bord sitter några Ravenclaw elever, vid ett annat sitter de tre Slytherin eleverna och vid det sista bordet sitter Hermione Granger och Ernie Macmillan. "idag kära elever, ska vi brygga en alldeles speciell dryck" säger Professor Snigelhorn, och visar det tre trolldryckerna som står på hans kateder. "Kan någon säga mig vad det här är för dryck?" säger Professorn och tittar upp på eleverna, Hermiones hand åker snabbt upp i luften "ja miss Granger" Hermione nickar och går fram till katedern, medan de andra eleverna ställer sig på en rad framför katedern. "Det är Amortentia sir, världens starkaste kärleksdryck, Det sägs att den har olika doft för oss alla, en doft som vi känner oss dragna till, jag känner lukten av nyklippt gräs, nytt pergament och.." men någon avbryter henne och hon hade egentligen inte ens tänkt att säga vad det tredje var. In genom dörren kommer Harry Potter och Ron Weasley, pojken Hermione just tänkt på. "God morgon pojkar" säger Snigelhorn och välkomnar Harry och Ron, "Professorn vi har inga böcker" säger Harry och Ron vinkar lite lätt åt Hermione, "ni kan låna några i skåpet, så då fortsätter vi med lektionen" säger han medan Harry och Ron går för att hämta varsin bok.

"Draco" Pansy puttar till Draco i sidan, han vänder sig och ser på henne "Vesslan gillar smutskallen, han kan vara ett så kallat hot i vadet" viskar hon och tittar sen upp på Professorn. Som har fortsatt med lektionen. Draco himlar med ögonen och tittar han likaså upp på Professorn igen.

"Idag ska vi brygga levande dödens brygd" säger Snigelhorn och eleverna ser på honom som frågetecken. "Sätt igång" säger han och sätter sig bakom katedern.

Blaise flinar åt Draco och alla elever sätter igång med sin trolldryck, "glöm inte smutskallen nu" säger Blaise. Draco tittar upp och flinar "kalla henne inte det, du vet, jag måste leva in i min roll" säger han och tittar upp på både Blaise och Pansy. Det kanske kunde bli ganska kul i alla fall, att lura smutskallen som under hans tredje år gett honom en höger, och påståt att hans pappa var en dödsätare, vilket i o för sig var sant men ändå inget man pratade om allmänt, då de flesta fick en guldbiljett till Azkaban. Och de var precis vad hans pappa fick, men han hade lovat att hämnas, och det här kanske var det rätta tillfället.

"Har ni märkt något annorlunda med Malfoy?" frågar Hermione, Harry och Ron när Ernie inte hör, då han pratar med Snigelhorn. Harry skakar på huvudet, han kan ha blivit elakare, men i så fall var det inget Harry märkt än. "Okej…" säger hon och fortsätter med sin dryck. "Vad dårå?" säger Ron och lägger ifrån sig sin fjäderpenna som han försökt blanda drycken med, "nej inget" säger Hermione och sneglar lite på Draco. Han sitter som vanligt och viskar med Blaise och Pansy.

Efter en timmes arbete och Harrys pris en flaska Felix felicis så var lektionen äntligen slut.

"Ta din chans nu Draco" viskar Pansy och puttar Draco mot Hermiones håll.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Draco blänger en stund på Pansy men vänder sig sen mot Hermione, "Vad vill du Malfoy?" säger Harry som står höger om Hermione. Draco kämpar med att inte slänga ut sig något elakt, utan ger Hermione ett svagt leende. "Skulle jag kunna få prata själv med Hermione" säger han och spänner ögonen i Harry och Ron, Harry ger ifrån sig ett lågt skratt "ja såklart, för vi skulle ju verkligen låta Hermione prata ensam med en Slytherin" spottar Ron fram. Draco ser sig om efter Pansy och Blaise, de kanske kunde hjälpa honom. Men Pansy bara skakar på huvudet, medan Blaise ger Draco en medlidande blick. "Snälla,, Harry och R,, Ron skulle jag kunna få prata ensam med Hermione" upprepar han men med en lite vänligare ton. Alla fyra vänder sig snabbt om och ser Pansy, som just fått ett skratt anfall. Draco rynkar på pannan åt henne, han vet mycket väl varför hon börjat skratta. "Bry er inte om henne,,, och nu, kan jag få prata ensam med Hermione" säger han, Harry och Ron tittar på varandra sen nickar de "okej, Malfoy" säger de och vänder sig om. "Hörni, snälla…" säger Hermione, hon ville helst inte prata ensam med Draco.

"Hörde du att han kalla henne för Hermione"

"Ja, och mig för Harry, och dig för Ron"

"Malfoy är skum"

Hör man Harry och Ron viska till varandra när de går upp för trappan till första våningen. Innan det försvinner in runt ett hörn, vänder sig Harry om och mimar _förlåt_ till Hermione. Hon bryr sig inte om Harry, utan vänder sig om mot Draco. "Vad vill du?" säger hon irriterat, egentligen hade hon tänkt att bara gå därifrån, och springa ikapp Harry och Ron. Men Draco hade ställt sig för öppningen till trappan, "ja jag ville bara prata" säger han och suckar. Att han hade gått med på det här. "Om vad?" säger Hermione, "nja jag vet inte, allt möjligt, kanske bara umgås" säger Draco och biter sig i läppen, det här skulle bli ett fiasko. Att han prata med Hermione som om hon vore hans vän, när han hatat henne i fem år, och fortfarande hatar henne. "Jag går nu" säger Hermione och går förbi Draco upp mot trapporna. "Nej vänta!" ropar Draco efter henne, han kunde inte fatta att han skulle säga det han just var på väg att säga, men han var tvungen för att få vadet att gå i verk. "Förlåt Hermione!" skriker han och springer efter henne, hon vänder sig om och hennes mun har formats som ett O. "Förlåt Hermione, för allt" säger Draco och ställer sig så att han står på samma trappsteg som hon. Hermione rynkar pannan och vänder sig om för att gå upp för de sista trappstegen, "vänta! Jag menar det verkligen, förlåt" säger han och tar tag i hennes arm, när hon inte ser låtsas han spy. Han höll i en smutskalles arm! "Snälla, det ända jag har velat, är att vara din vän" säger han och himlar med ögonen, "synd, för du har inte visat det på det sättet" säger Hermione och sliter sin arm ur Dracos grepp. Han tar tag i den igen, "snälla, ge mig en chans" säger han och går upp några trappsteg till. Hermione tänker efter en stund, "du menar det eller hur?" säger hon. Hon kunde inte fatta det, men en del av henne ville ge honom en chans. Även om hon mycket väl visste att hon inte kunde lita på Draco, så var hon väl tvungen att säga ja. För alla förtjänade en chans, även… Draco. "Ja, jag menar det" säger han, Hermione tvekar för en stund men tittar sen ner på Draco, "låt mig tänka på det" säger hon och drar tillbaks sin arm. "Okej?" säger hon, "okej, när?" säger Draco och höjer på ögonbrynen åt Hermiones svar. "När vadå?" säger Hermione och suckar, hon kunde verkligen inte fatta vad hon just gjort, och hon ville genast spola tillbaks tiden och ta tillbaks det. "När får jag ett svar?" förklarar Draco och ler ett falskt leende, men det verkar övertyga Hermione "imorgon efter Trolldryckskonstslektionen" säger hon och springer upp för trappan. Draco står kvar och ser henne försvinna in bakom ett hörn, sen vänder han sig om och går ner för trappan igen. När han kommer ut till fängelsehålornas korridor möter han Pansy och Blaise, han nickar åt deras frågande miner. Och ger de båda en _high five_.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Hermione kommer in i Gryffindor's uppehållsrum, hon har sprungit ända upp till Den Tjocka Damens målning från fängelsehålorna, och sen in genom porträtt hålet. "Så vad ville Malfoy?" är det första hon får höra när hon kommer in i uppehållsrummet, Ginny, Ron och Harry står framför henne med armarna i kors. Tydligen hade Harry och Ron berättat om vad som hänt nere i fängelsehålorna, Hermione suckar och går förbi alla tre. Hon hoppar ner i en fåtölj framför brasan. _Det var säkert bara ett hopkok av Slytherin eleverna, ett försök att få ut saker om Harry genom henne. För visst var Dracos pappa dödsätare, fast i för sig skulle Draco nog inte få en sådan viktigt uppgift av mörkrets herre. Eller nej? Draco var verkligen inte en dödsätare, nej. Han var för ung_. Hermione rynkar pannan åt sina tankar. _Varför tänkte hon egentligen på Draco, och mörkrets herre sen när brydde hon sig om Draco eller mörkrets herre, och sen när började hon kalla du-vet-vem för mörkrets herre? _"Jag håller på att bli tokig" säger hon tyst för sig själv, "Va?" utan att hon själv märkt det, så har Harry, Ron och Ginny slagit sig ner bredvid henne. Hermione skakar på huvudet, och Ron rycker på axlarna och lutar sig tillbaks i soffan. "Vad ville Malfoy?" upprepar Ginny igen, Hermione som är djupt försjunken i sina tankar om Draco, dödsätare och om att hon har blivit knäpp, hör inte vad Ginny säger. "Hermione? Hallå? Jorden anropar Hermione Granger!" försöker Harry för att få henne att börja lyssna på Ginny, men Hermione bara tittar in i brasan med massor av frågor vimlandes i huvudet. "HERMIONE GRANGER!" skriker Ginny i hennes öra och hon hoppar till så att hon nästan ramlar ur fåtöljen, "ta det lugnt, jag kommer bli döv" säger Hermione och sätter handen för sitt högra öra som det nu piper i. "Vad ville Malfoy?" upprepar Ginny ännu en gång, Hermione skakar på huvudet "gjorde han något dumt? För i så fall slår vi ner honom nästa gång vi möter honom" säger Ron och höjer knytnävarna i luften. Hermione slår till Ron med sin _Avancerad trolldrycksframställning_'s bok "Nej" säger hon högt och medan hon slår till Ron ännu en gång, "sluta!" skriker han och drar i boken så att den glider ur Hermiones grepp och landar på golvet. "Han var faktiskt ganska snäll" säger Hermione och börjar berätta om vad som hänt nere i fängelsehålorna efter att Harry och Ron gått upp till uppehållsrummet, när hon har berättat klart sitter de alla tre med stora ögon och munnarna halv öppna. Den första som säger något är Ginny "Du gjorde vad?!" stammar hon fram, "Du gjorde vad?!" upprepar hon nu fast med en hög, förvånad och nästan lite arg röst. Hermione rycker på axlarna, "DU GJORDE VAD?!" nu är det Ron som säger (skriker) något. "SH!" säger Hermione och sätter sig pekfinger för sin mun i ett tecken på att Ron ska vara tyst, "Hermione, jag visste inte att du kunde sjunka så lågt!" säger Ginny arg och hoppar upp ur soffan. "Ginny!" ropar Hermione efter henne när hon springer upp till flickornas sovsal, "hon har faktiskt rätt, Hermione" säger Ron försiktigt, ifall hon skulle få för sig att få ett vredesutbrott. Harry är den ända som inte har sagt något, han verkade fortfarande vara ganska chokad. Men innan hon vet ordet utav det så har han också rest på sig och sprungit upp till sovsalarna, dock pojkarnas sovsal. "Jag sa att jag skulle tänka på det, jag sa ALDRIG JA!" ropar Hermione efter honom, hon hade aldrig sagt ja till Draco. Fast nu när hennes vänner lämnat henne, förutom Ron, som inte verkade våga lämna henne, efter att hon hade stannat kvar hos honom när han och Harry varit osams under deras fjärde år. "Ron..." säger hon och tittar upp från golvet på Ron, hon drar ett djupt andetag men innan hon hinner säga det hon hade tänkt säga, så har han också gått upp till sovsalarna.

"Hermione?" Lavender Brown och Parvati Patil har satt sig ner på Ginny och Rons nu tomma platser. "Vi kunde inte undgå att höra vad ni pratade om... jag tror de flesta här inne hörde, eftersom att Ron började skrika om det " säger Lavender, hon lägger till de där sista på slutet för att Hermione inte ska tro att hon och Parvati har tjuvlyssnat på henne, även om de faktiskt har gjort det, då de är skolans _skvallertanter. _"Och jag förstår inte varför de blev så sura på dig" fortsätter Lavender, "ja, vi klandrar dig inte, Draco Malfoy är faktiskt het" säger Parvati, Lavender och Parvati börjar fnittra hysteriskt när Parvati säger _Draco Malfoy är faktiskt het. _Hermione nickar och himlar med ögonen åt deras hysteriska fnitter, _Draco het? Ja kanske? __Jag har __aldrig__tänkt på det, men han ser ganska bra ut_ Hermione slår sig själv för pannan, vad fick henne att tänka så? "Jag måste gå" säger Hermione och reser sig från fåtöljen, biblioteket kanske kan hjälpa henne med alla dessa frågor, även om hon är ganska säker på att biblioteket inte kan svara på typiska tonårs frågor, så är det i alla fall en anledning till att gå ifrån Gryffindor tornet och tänka på annat. Lavender nickar och vänder sig sen mot Parvati, när Hermione är utom hörhåll börjar de skratta hysterisk igen. "Jag är säker på att Malfoy stöter på henne" säger Lavender och suckar avundsjukt, "han är så snygg, men varför just hon?" säger Parvati och rynkar panna åt Hermione som just försvinner ut ur uppehållsrummet. Lavender tittar också åt Hermiones håll men vänder sig tillbaka till Parvati när porträtt hållet stängs. "Jag trodde de två hatade varandra?" säger Parvati och brister upp i ett leende "men nu är de tillsammans" sjunger hon. Lavender skakar på huvudet "nej, de är inte tillsammans" säger hon, "nej men det vet ju inte vi" säger Parvati och blinkar åt Lavender. "Har ni hört Draco Malfoy och Hermione Granger är tillsammans!" skriker Lavender och Parvati ut i uppehållsrummet. Nu hade de spridit en stor fet lögn!


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

"Bra jobbat Draco" Pansy kommer in i uppehållsrummet, hon har just haft sin lektion i talmagi och hört ett intressant rykte från tre ivriga Ravenclaw elever. Draco sitter i den mörkgröna soffan i Slytherins uppehållsrum, han har haft håltimme. "Vadå?" säger han och tittar upp på Pansy som slår sig ner bredvid honom i soffan, "du är tydligen tillsammans med Granger, jag trodde inte att du skulle klara det, och på så kort tid" säger Pansy och ler ett både elakt och finurligt leende. "Va?" säger Draco, han är verkligen inte tillsammans med en smutskalle, hur kan Pansy tro det. "Ja, Brown och Patil fick höra det utav Granger efter trolldryckskonsten?" säger Pansy, hon tvekar ett tag, Lavender Brown och Parvati Patil gillar ju att sprida rykten, är det här ryktet verkligen sant. "Eller?" säger hon. Draco skakar på huvudet, det var inget Hermione skulle säga, hon skulle säkert prata skit om honom, än att säga att de var tillsammans. "Det är inte sant" säger han och lutar sig mot Pansy, "det är nånting Brown och Patil har hittat på, jag skulle aldrig i hela mitt liv bli tillsammans med en smutskalle" säger han och Pansy börjar dra sin hand över hans rygg. "Dessutom måste jag bara få henne att bli förälskad i mig, vi behöver inte bli… tillsammans" säger Draco och fnyser. Att bli kär i en smutskalle är inget han tänker bli. Han ställer sig upp och går iväg mot dörren ut från uppehållsrummet, "Draco! Vart ska du? Är du sur på mig?" ropar Pansy efter honom, "jag ska på lektion Parkinson" säger han och går ut från uppehållsrummet. Äntligen skulle han få ha lektion med sin favorit lärare, Professor Snape. Fast försvar mot svartkonster var inte något som stod uppe på favorit listan, Draco föredrar att utföra svartkonster, till skillnad från att skydda sig mot svartkonster. Men det gjorde nog inte så mycket, för Snape skulle säkert ändå ge honom högsta betyg, även om han klantade sig.

Försvar mot svartkonster klassrummet ligger på fjärde våningen, deras nuvarande lärare är Professor Snape, och de flesta elever tror att han bara kommer klara ett år som alla andra försvar mot svartkonster lärare. Efter dödsfall, minnesförlust, varvulvs-skandal, bedragare/dödsätare och en societets tant som blivit bortrövad av kentaurer, så hade alla kommit fram till att posten som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster var förbannat. Men Draco tycker helt annat, han har länge velat att Snape skulle bli lärare i det ämnet som han har lägst betyg i, nämligen försvar mot svartkonster, och dessutom skulle Snape säkert klara sig mer än ett år. Då han faktiskt var "dödsätare", eller det är i alla fall vad Draco tror.

Han springer upp för trapporna och stannar halvägs upp i trappan, Potter, Granger och Weasley står framför Försvar mot Svartkonster dörren. Det diskuterar något, som dock är utom hörhåll för Draco, men det går inte en sekund förens Professor Snape slår upp dörren till klassrummet "in med er" säger han och vänder sig om. Kön av elever går sakta in i klassrummet, sist in kommer Draco. Klassrummet är ovanligt likt Snapes gamla klassrum nere i fängelsehålorna. Mörkt, underliga tavlor och en lukt av instängt. "Jag har inte bett er att ta fram era böcker" säger Snape och slår igen dörren, han går fram till katedern och blickar ut över klassen. Draco sätter sig tyst ner bakom en bänk. "Jag vill tala med er och jag vill ha er fulla uppmärksamhet" säger han och sveper blicken över eleverna. Draco ger ifrån sig ett stelt leende när han möter Snapes blick, men Snape ignorerar det. "Ni har haft fem lärare i det här ämnet hittills, tror jag" säger han och höjer på ögonbrynen, "de här lärarna har förstås alla haft sina egna metoder och inriktningar. Med tanke på denna förvirring är jag förvånad över att så många av er klarat er G. E .T.-examen i det här ämnet. Jag kommer att bli ännu mer förvånad om ni allesammans lyckas hänga med i arbetet till F. U. T. T.-examen, vilket kommer att bli mycket mer avancerat." Snape börjar gå fram och tillbaka utmed sidan av rummet, så pass att vissa elever måste sträcka på sig för att se honom. "Svartkonster är många, varierade, alltid växlande och evigt bestående, att kämpa mot dem är som att kämpa mot ett månghövdat odjur – varje gång man hugger halsen av det skjuter det upp ett nytt huvud, ännu vildare och starkare än förut. Man kämpar mot nåt som är fritt, föränderligt och oförstörbart." Draco lutar sig bakåt och suckar, varför behöver han användning av det här? Han ska ändå inte bekämpa ondska, knappast. Han sneglar lite på Hermione, som sitter och antecknar vad Snape säger. Han kan inte fatta att hon kanske skulle ge honom en chans, och egentligen fattade han inte att allt bara var ett skämt. _Är det här att gå för långt? Han skakar av sig tanken, såklart det inte var. Hon är ju vän med Potter, och den där Weasley. Dessutom är det självklart om vad Granger känner för vesslan._

"Mörkrets herre har använt Inferier i det förflutna" fortsätter Snape, och Draco slutar lyssna helt. _Granger är ganska söt, men hon är smutskalle, och dessutom är hon en besserwisser, och hon måste vara galen om hon ger mig en chans. _

"Ens motståndare får ingen…" Draco tittar upp, och ser att det är Hermione som talar "..om vilken sorts trolldom man tänker utöva" säger Hermione, "vilket ger en själv en bråkdels sekund försprång."

Snape börjar tala igen "Ett svar som är nästan ordagrant taget från _Grundhandboken om förtrollningar, sjätte årskursen_" Draco kan inte undgå att flina, och han ser hur Harry sneglar lite på honom. _Håll masken Draco, _han rättar snabbt till sitt fel och ger ifrån sig ett "leende", det ser mer ut som en grimas. "Ni ska dela upp er i par, den ena partnern ska försöka förhäxa den andra utan att tala. Den andra ska försöka avvärja förhäxningen lika tyst. Sätt i gång."

Draco ser sig om "Hermione?" ropar han ut över klassrum (lite för högt), för rätt som det är så är alla blickar riktade mot honom. "Så det är sant!" skriker Parvati, och hon och Lavender börjar fnittra hysteriskt. Draco söker efter Hermione med blicken, och när han hittar henne, ser han att hennes kinder är röda som tomater. "Draco och Hermione…" hör man Parvati viska till Lavender, och det börjar fnittra hysteriskt igen. Hermione möter Dracos blick, hon rynkar pannan och skakar på huvudet. Draco suckar och vänder sig till Pansy, medan Hermione ställer sig mittemot Neville. Det var som att hon och Draco hade en grej ihop, en hemlighet, eller något annat.

"Hur går det Draco" säger Pansy och flinar, "försök själv" säger han och viskar en trollformel, som Pansy lätt avvärjer.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Draco sitter nu i stora salen tillsammans med Pansy, Blaise och Crabbe (Vincent), Pansy är väldigt uppspelt på vad Hermione kommer säga till Draco. Draco själv är väldigt nervös, han hade suttit och tänkt bara på Hermione under tre lektioner, och till hans stora förvånad var det bara positiva grejer om henne.

Draco håller ögonen på stora salens portar, när som helst skulle säkert Hermione komma in genom de två portarna med Potter och Weasley efter sig. Han kunde fortfarande inte förstå att han hade gått med på vadet.

Hermione går emot stora salen med Harry och Ron på vaddera sida, det var dels fortfarande sura på henne, men det kunde inte börja ignorera henne på grund av det, snart skulle hon behöva prata med Malfoy igen i alla fall. Och det hade varit nog pinsamt när alla hade börjat viska om henne och Malfoy under lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster. "Hur är det Hermione, du ser bekymrad ut" säger Ron försiktigt, han hade betet sig annorlunda sen han hade fått reda på att Hermione hade pratat med Malfoy. När hon var med så var han väldigt försiktig med att säga något dumt, men annars verkade han bara vara avundsjuk. "Nej, det är bra" säger hon och börjar gå snabbare, snart kan hon se stora salens portar. Helst utav alls vill hon inte gå dit, men hon har inget val, det vore inte rättvist, inte ens mot Malfoy. Hon hoppar ner för trappan och går sen emot stora salens portar, "säker?" säger Harry. Hermione nickar och går in i stora salen, hon ser Draco sitta borta vid Slytherin bordet med Pansy, Blaise och Crabbe, hon ser också att han hoppar till när han ser henne, han var säkert lika nervös och osäker som hon.

Draco håller ögonen på stora salens portar, och sen helt plötsligt kommer Hermione, Potter och Weasley in i stora salen. Han hoppar nervöst till och vänder bort blicken från Hermione, som fortsätter gå mot Gryffindors elevhemsbord. Hon tittar bak på honom, och han viker snabbt undan blicken. "Draco..." han får en knuff i revbenen, han vänder sig mot Blaise och rynkar pannan. Blaise ler ett finurligt leende och nickar mot Gryffindor bordet, han visste vad han skulle göra, han hade gått igenom allt, så att det inte skulle se ut som på låtsas. Draco reser sig upp och tittar sen ner på Blaise och Pansy som nickar mot Gryffindors bord igen. Han drar upp sitt ena ben och börjar sen gå ifrån Slytherins bord mot Gryffindors. När han nästan är framme vid Gryffindors bord så märker han att halva stora salen stirrar på honom. Han fortsätter gå, men han känner hur blickarna bränner i ryggen ju närmare han kommer Hermione, Harry och Ron. "Hermione…" säger han och höjer sin hand för att peta lite lätt på henne, Ron reser sig snabbt upp när han ser Dracos höjda arm. "Det är lugnt" säger Draco snabbt och låter armen falla tillbaka, Hermione hade tydligen redan märkt att han var där. "Draco" säger hon och vänder sig om så att hon sitter med ansiktet mot honom, hon höjer lite lätt på ögonbrynen och Draco ger ifrån sig ett leende. Ron hoppar ner på sin stol med en duns, och tydligen hade hela Gryffindor bordet hört det, för efter några sekunder är alla blickar riktade mot Draco och Hermione. "Ska vi gå någon annanstans?" säger Hermione som också ser sig om på alla ansikten som är riktade mot dem. Draco nickar och håller fram sin hand, hon ser ner på den i några sekunder men reser sig sen upp och börjar gå ut mot stora salen, han drar undan sin hand och följer efter henne. Efter sig hör han flera elever som viskar, antagligen om hans och Hermiones "situation". Han springer ikapp henne och saktar sen in och börjar gå bredvid henne, "så..." börjar han och tar några steg närmare henne. "Vad tycker du om vädret?" säger han och kliar sig på huvudet, Hermione stannar upp "Malfoy,," men Draco avbryter henne "säg Draco" hon nickar, "Draco, du verkar mena allvar med det här" säger hon och lutar sig mot väggen. Draco nickar lite lätt och ställer sig framför henne, "jag har alltid gillat dig" säger han och tittar ner i golvet, _dumma Blaise, dumma Pansy, dumma mig. _Hermione börjar genast rodna, "Kan vi inte bara vara,, vänner?" säger han och suckar. Hon tänker efter ett tag, sen nickar hon "vänner?" Draco nickar. Hermione rynkar pannan "okej, då är vi vänner, det kan ju inte vara så svårt" säger hon och ger ifrån sig ett försiktigt leende. "Bra" säger Draco och tar ett steg närmare henne, "ska vi gå?" Hermione nickar och börjar gå tillbaka till stora salen med Draco bredvid sig. Var det här sant?


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Hermione och Draco kommer tillbaks till stora salen, "ja, vi ses då" säger Hermione och börjar gå mot Gryffindor bordet "Vi ses Hermione" hör hon Draco ropa. Hon vänder sig om och vinkar och sen sätter hon sig ner bredvid Harry, Ron sitter framför henne och hans mun är format som ett stort O. Harry tittar bak på Draco, som sätter sig mitt i mellan Blaise och Pansy, han fnyser och vänder sig sen till Ron och Hermione. "Vad håller du på med? Man kan inte helt plötsligt bli kompis med fienden" säger Ron åt Hermione, hennes ögon blir stora som tefat "fienden? Vadå fienden, jag tycker faktiskt att skolan ska hålla ihop under de här svåra tiderna" säger Hermione och böjer sig över bordet, "och vadå fienden?" upprepar hon. Ron fnyser "det är Draco Malfoy vi pratar om, killen som under vårt första år nästan gjorde så att Hagrid fick sparken på grund av en liten drake.." Hermione avbryter honom, "liten? Liten? För jag kommer ihåg att du tyckte att den där draken var ett väldigt stort problem, eller jag kanske misstar mig" säger hon och rynkar pannan, "Hermione! Han önskade att det var du som skulle bli förstenad under vårt andra år,, och under vårt tredje år kom han för att se Vingfåle dö, vilket du och Harry fixade.. för han lever ju loppan hos Hag.." Harry slår handen i bordet "inte så högt Ron" säger han, Ron hade nästan avslöjat att Vingfåle fortfarande levde, och att Hagrid hade honom. "Men Hermione! Och under vårt fjärde år, ner med Potter märkena, och förra året när han var med i Inkvisitorpatrullen" fortsätter Ron. Hermione sitter en stund och bara blänger på honom innan hon öppnar munnen "Det är mitt val" säger hon och ställer sig upp för att gå, "ja men kom inte tills oss när du får reda på att det bara är ett stort skämt, för vem skulle någonsin vilja vara vän med.." Hermiones ögon tåras "med mig.." säger hon och rusar ut från stora salen. "Snyggt jobbat Ron" säger Harry och skjuter undan sin tallrik, "äsch det är Malfoy, varför skulle han någonsin vilja vara vän med Hermione?" säger Ron och skjuter upp sina fötter på bänken, "mm visst" säger Harry och tittar ner i bordet.

Draco står utanför Gryffindors uppehållsrum, han ska träffa Hermione, och förvånansvärt med egen vilja. Pansy och Blaise trodde att han var nere vid Quidditch planen, men icke sa Nicke.

"Malfoy?" Draco vänder sig om och ser Harry och Ron stå framför honom, "Vad gör ni här?" säger han snabbt, "eh, Malfoy, om du inte visste det, så står du faktiskt utanför Gryffindors uppehållsrum... så frågan är, vad DU gör här?" säger Harry och pekar på Draco. Draco ser sig om för en utväg, men trapporna håller på att flytta på sig. "Eh", porträttet till Gryffindors uppehållsrum öppnas, "Draco" Hermione kommer ut från porträtthålet, hon har inte märkt att Harry och Ron bara står någon meter ifrån henne. "Hermione" säger Draco och ser från Harry och Ron, till Hermione, det är inte förens då som Hermione märker av sina bästa vänner. "Harry" säger hon, "Ron..." hon höjer på ögonbrynen, hon var fortfarande sur över vad han sagt till henne, men Ron verkade inte bry sig så mycket, för det ända han gjorde var att stå och blänga på Draco. Han höjer på ögonbrynen och vänder sig mot Hermione "Förlåt, vi ska inte störa dig och din..." han vänder sig mot Draco och granskar honom från topp till tå "kompis" fortsätter han och tränger sig förbi Draco och Hermione, efter honom kommer Harry "förlåt Hermione, du vet" viskar och pekar upp mot Ron. Hermione himlar med ögonen "visst" säger hon och vänder sig mot Draco, "ska vi gå?" frågar hon och ger porträtt hållet en sista blick.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

"Bry dig inte om de" säger Draco till Hermione, han visste mycket väl vad Harry och Ron tyckte om att Hermione umgicks med honom. Han hade trotts allt inte varit så snäll mot Hermione under de snart sex åren det gått på Hogwarts, så självklart var det misstänksamt. Draco kanske borde ligga lågt? "Nja, det är mina bästa vänner, det är inte så lätt att inte bry sig" säger Hermione och suckar, förvånansvärt förstod Draco henne. Han och Hermione kanske var ganska lika i alla fall, _äsch vad är det jag babblar om, det här är bara ett dumt vad. _"Det måste vara svårt för dig också. Jag menar du går i Slytherin och umgås med en Gryffindor, dessutom Harry Potters bästa vän" säger Hermione, det var väl så, det var ju bara Blaise, Pansy och han som visste om att anledningen till att han var med Hermione. Fast Draco började tro att han inte tyckte att vadet var så besvärligt längre, Hermione var inte som Draco trodde att hon var. "Vart ska vi?" säger han och tittar upp på Hermione, hon ser sig om i entréhallen och går mot de stora portdörrarna ut till skolgården. Draco följer efter henne, de kommer ut på skolgården, och Hermione styr stegen mot sjön. "Vad gör du om Hagrid ser dig med mig?" frågar han och håller fast blicken på skogsvaktarens stuga, "det är lugnt" säger hon och suckar. "Faktiskt så pratar inte Hagrid med oss längre" säger hon lite smått sorgset, Draco nickar utan att ens förstå vad hon var ledsen över, han visste mycket väl om att hon, Potter och Vesslan hade en slags vänskaplig relation till halvjätten, men han hade aldrig förstått hur man kunde se nånting gått i honom. "Äsch varför skulle du bry dig om mig" säger hon och tar några steg ifrån honom, Draco tittar snabbt upp och möter hennes sorgsna blick. Medan Draco ser in i Hermiones nötbruna ögon så tänds en varm låga av eld i hans hjärta, han hade aldrig känt något liknande förut och hade väldigt svårt för att tyda vad det var.

Draco och Hermione går bara runt på skolgården och pratar om allt möjligt, Draco börjar till och med prata om hur svårt han hade det hemma, och alla krav hans föräldrar hade på honom, det var väldigt lätt att prata med Hermione, Draco kände att han kunde lita på att hon inte skulle säga något till någon.

När Draco kommer tillbaks till Slytherins uppehållsrum så finner han Pansy och Blaise sittandes med huvudena tät ihop, det sitter självklart och viskar om vadet. "Draco!" säger Pansy när hon ser honom, "vi pratade just om dig" säger hon och sneglar lite på Blaise. "Jaha" svarar han och går fram och sätter sig i en utav fåtöljerna, "ja" säger Pansy och vänder sig om mot honom, "Blaise berättade just att du var ute på promenad med smutskallen Gr.." Draco ställer sig upp raskt "kalla henne inte smutskalle" skriker han åt henne. Blaise och Pansy börjar skratta, "ja du har verkligen levt dig in i rollen" säger hon, Draco börjar rodna, han var inte ens själva beredd på att han skulle bli så arg på ett smeknamn som han själv gett Hermione i åratal. "Jo, okej han berättade att du var på promenad med Granger, hur kommer det sig?" frågar hon och höjer på ögonbrynen, "ja, eftersom att ni inte kan ta tag i det och ge mig beskrivningar på vad jag ska göra så tog jag i det själv" fnyser Draco, även fast det inte var helt sant. Pansy höjer på ögonbrynen "om du säger det så" säger hon och tittar upp mot klockan, "du och Granger får ha det så trevligt" säger hon avundsjukt och hoppar upp ur soffan. "Pansy om du är så avundsjuk varför går du inte ihop med Potter då? Du gillar ju honom så mycket" spottar Draco ur sig, Pansy vänder sig snabbt om mot Draco, "hur vågar du?!" skriker hon. Draco ryggar tillbaks lite, han hade aldrig sätt Pansy så arg som hon var nu, hon hade ögon som djävulen. "Hur vågar du använda mitt namn i samma mening som blodsförrädar Potters namn, din smutsiga.." Draco hoppar upp ur fåtöljen "tat lugnt Pansy, det är bara ett dumt vad, kommer du ihåg?" säger han och lägger handen på hennes axel, "hmf," fnyser hon, och rusar upp mot sovsalarna. Hermione var definitivt bättre en Pansy, på nästan alla sätt, förutom att vara elak.

"Draco? Draco…. Draco?... SMUTSKALLE! Din smutsiga lilla kackerlacka! Hermione!" Draco öppnar snabbt och panikslaget upp ögonen, svetten rinner och han tittar ner på det lilla fick uret som ligger på sängbordet, klockan är halv fem på morgonen. Han torkar svetten ur pannan, han hade haft en hemsk mardröm, han hade haft mardrömmar ända sen han satt sin fått på Hogwarts det här året. Han hade drömt om Hermione, hon viskade hans namn, sen kom massor med hemska minnen upp där han sårat henne och gjort henne illa.

Draco sätter sig upp i sängen, han skulle definitivt inte somna om. Han drar på sig sin skoluniform och sina skor, sen går han ut ur sovsalen.

Det är tyst och kallt i ugglesalen, om han inte fick träffa Hermione nu så skulle han inte klara det längre, ända sen han mött hennes ögon gårdagens kväll så kunde han inte sluta tänka på henne. Det kändes nästan som om han höll på att bli kär. Han kunde ju inte direkt gå och knacka på Gryffindors uppehållsrum klockan halv fem, men han kunde skicka en uggla till flickornas sovsalar med en lapp till Hermione. Han sätter sig ner på det kalla stengolvet, han har redan skrivit en liten lapp och den var nu på väg mot tjejernas sovsalar i en ugglas klor. Han skulle förmodligen få träffa Hermione så snarast som möjligt. Han ställer sig upp och börjar gå tillbaks till skolan, om Hermione fått lappen så skulle hon antagligen vara på väg ut ur Gryffindors uppehållsrum just nu.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Hermione springer ner från flickornas sovsalar, hon har precis fått en lapp från Draco. Det var tidigt på morgonen, men egentligen brydde hon sig inte så mycket. Hon ville komma bort från uppehållsrummet så fort som möjligt, hon orkade inte med att alla var sura på henne bara för att hon var med Draco. Hon, Harry, Ron och Ginny hade bråkat igår efter att hon hade kommit in från promenaden med Draco, Ron hade kallat henne förrädare och surat över att hon valt Draco framför sina bästa vänner. Men egentligen hade hon ju inte gjort det, utan det var ju bara hennes bästa vänner som vägrade prata med henne, det betydde ju inte att hon övergav de, utan att de övergav henne.

Hon studsar fram till poträtthålet och det svänger upp, Draco står på andra sidan med ett brett leende på läpparna. "Draco" säger hon glatt och går ut från uppehållsrummet, "så, vad hade du tänkt att vi skulle göra idag?" frågar hon nyfiket och glatt. Draco tänker efter en stund, han hade överhuvudtaget inte tänkt på det alls, han hade inte tänkt alls när han bett Hermione komma ut, utan han ville helt enkelt bara prata med henne. "Jag vet faktiskt inte, jag hoppades på att du skulle ha någon bra idé" säger han och ler. "Nja, det är ju helg, så vi kan ju egentligen göra vad vi vill" säger hon och börjar gå nerför trapporna, "vi kan gå ner till Quidditch planen" säger han och skyndar efter henne. Det går tysta nerför alla trappor, då och då sneglar Draco på Hermione. "Vad är det? Du ser bekymrad ut" säger Draco när han ser Hermiones sorgsna ansikte, "det är Ron, och Harry och Ginny" säger hon och suckar, "de kommer aldrig kunna vänja sig vid att du är min kompis" säger hon. Draco småler lite för sig själv när han hör Hermione kalla honom för sin kompis, "jag förstår, det var synd" säger han och tittar upp på henne. "Varför är det synd?" frågar hon och rynkar ihop pannan, "för jag hade inte tänkt sluta vara kompis med dig, så det är synd att de aldrig kommer vänja sig vid det" Hermione ler. Draco kunde verkligen få henne på bra humör. "Du Draco?" hon stannar upp och sätter sig ner på ett utav trappstegen, "du behöver inte säga något, jag vet redan" säger han och sätter sig bredvid henne. "Gör du?" säger hon och rynkar pannan, "ja, och det är lugnt, för jag tror jag känner samma sak" säger han och ler. "Gör du?" säger hon och den här gången höjer hon på ögonbrynen, "vadå!?" säger han. "Vad trodde du att jag prata om?" säger hon och skakar på huvudet, "vänta, vad menade du från början?" frågar han förvirrande. "Jag tänkte fråga om du ville gå med mig nästa Hogsmeade helg, vad trodde du?" säger hon, Draco blir genast röd i ansiktet "nej inget" säger han kort. "Jo, vad menade du?" frågar hon och puttar till Draco, han skrattar till lite för sig själv, han hade gjort bort sig, han skulle aldrig kunna säga till Hermione vad han trodde. "Du Draco, det är lugnt, jag tror jag vet vad du tänkte på" säger hon glatt, det var väl ändå ganska självklart vad Draco trott att hon menat. "Jag förstår om du inte känner så, det är lugnt" säger han och suckar, "Draco" säger hon och han tittar upp på hennes ansikte, hon ler mot honom. "Ja" säger han, hela hans mage fylls med fjärilar. Hermione lutar sig fram mot honom, när deras näsor nästan snuddar stannar hon upp och ler, Draco kan inte hindra sig utan pressar sina läppar mot Hermiones, och hon värkar inte kämpa emot. Rätt som det är sitter de slingrande om varandra. Hermione kan inte sluta le, fast hon var chokad över att det just var Draco, det hade hatat varandra i flera år, och nu var hon förälskad i honom.

Det hade aldrig varit meningen att Draco skulle bli kär i Hermione, det hade bara blivit så. Att han skulle bli kär i Hermione skulle från början bara vara på låtsas, meningen var inte att han skulle bli kär i henne på riktigt. Och nu fick han skuldkänslor över att han hade ljugit för henne från början, men om han inte hade gjort det så hade han aldrig blivit kär i henne. Så det hade iför sig ett litet plus i kanten. Men Draco hade för tillfället inga planer på att berätta för Hermione om vadet, bara för att det inte var på låtsas längre.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny kommer rusande mot henne. Hon hade precis sagt hejdå till Draco, eftersom att hon var tvungen att fortsätta på sin uppsats till förvandlingskonsten. Hon hade kysst Draco hejdå precis när Ginny kommit in i uppehållsrummet, när porträtthålet stängts hade hon rusat på Hermione. "Hur vågar du?!" skriker hon, "Sh, du väcker alla" säger Hermione och pekar upp mot sovsalarna. "Jag bryr mig inte om jag väcker alla, jag kan inte fatta att du, du DU! Hermione, hur kan du vara så självisk!" skriker hon, steg hörs i trappan upp till sovsalarna, det är en sjundeårselev "kan ni snälla vara lite tysta, klockan är halv sju det finns folk som försöker sova" säger sjundeårseleven, "du kan hålla käften! Lägg dig inte i!" säger Ginny till sjundeårseleven. "Ginny, ta det lugnt" säger Hermione, "vem är det som skriker? Jag är faktiskt prefekt" Ron kommer gåendes nerför trappan, hans hår står åt alla håll. Efter honom kommer Harry, och rätt som det är så står nästan halva Gryffindors elever i uppehållsrummet. "Jo Ron, nu är det så att Hermione här gillar att gå in i folks ansikten, om du förstår vad jag menar" förklarar Ginny argt, Ron suckar "så du skriker för att Hermione kysser en kille i uppehållsrummet" säger Lavender Brown som står och fnittrar tillsammans med Parvati Patil. Ginny suckar högt "ja det gör jag! Lägg dig inte i Lavender!" säger hon surt och vänder sig mot Hermione "Hörru säg inte så till min flickvän" säger Ron tyst, han ville egentligen inte säga emot Ginny, men annars skulle Lavender bli arg, sanningen var nog att han inte vågade säga emot Ginny, och det var därför han sa det så tyst. Ginny börjar skratta "din flickvän! Haha det var det roligaste jag hört, ni må vara tillsammans, men seriöst, man ser på en gång att det aldrig kommer funka" säger hon argt. "Ursäkta mig" Lavender blänger på Ginny, "du är ursäktad" säger Ginny och höjer på ögonbrynen mot Lavender. "Vem kysste hon?" säger Parvati nyfiket, hon ser ut som ett litet barn som precis kommit till godislandet. "Självklart, så ska Gryffindors skvallertanter ha reda på allt" säger Ginny drygt, "förlåt då" säger Parvati. Man märkte mycket väl att Ginny tagit illa upp, fast hon hade ju också ett ganska hett temperament. "Hallå, du har väkt alla, då får du väl i alla fall berätta vad det är du står och gapar om" säger Ron, "Draco Malfoy" avbryter Ginny, "Va? Vadå Draco Malfoy?" säger han och rynkar pannan, "Hermione här" säger Ginny och pekar på Hermione, "kysste, djävulsbarnet Draco Malfoy".


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Draco kommer in i uppehållsrummet, klockan är sju och han har precis varit vid Gryffindor elevhemmet och sagt hejdå till Hermione. Efter det hade han gått raka vägen tillbaks till Slytherins uppehållsrum. Han behövde tänka, det han gjorde mot Hermione var inte rätt, dock var han ju kär i henne nu, men från början hade det bara varit ett vad. Fast ett vad var det i för sig fortfarande, fast på sätt och vis var det ju sant, vadet gick ju ut på att få Hermione att bli kär i honom, men grejen var att det hade blivit helt tvärtom, för Draco är helt säker på att han är kär i Hermione. _Men tänk om Hermione får reda på att han från början ljugit för henne, _det skulle skapa stora problem, inte bara för Draco utan för Hermione också, hon skulle bli sårad. Problemen för Draco skulle bli för stora för att kunna hantera, för det första skulle Hermione hata honom, och han skulle bli sårad, och för det andra skulle han få hela Gryffindor efter sig, och Slytherin skulle vara för självupptagna för att ens bry sig om att hjälpa en kamrat från samma elevhem som de själva. Fast Draco oroar sig mest för Hermiones reaktion, dock har han inga planer på att berätta det för henne, men man vet aldrig, till slut skulle det antagligen komma fram, och då skulle Draco vara den största pajasen utav de alla. Och han skulle bli tvungen att bli konfronterad av Hermione, vilket skulle bli motsatsen till den lyckligaste dagen i hans liv. Förlorade han Hermiones vänskap och kärlek, då hade han inget, med tanke på uppgiften han fått av mörkrets herre några veckor innan det var dags att återvända till Hogwarts. Hermione var i princip det ända ljuset i hans liv just nu.

Ett harklande ljud avbryter hans filosoferande, han tittar upp och ser Pansy stå i dörröppningen upp till tjejernas sovsal, "Draco." säger hon med ett stort flin på läpparna, "vad gör du uppe så här tidigt?" frågar hon och höjer på ögonbrynen. Draco sätter sig ner i en utav fåtöljerna, "jag skulle kunna fråga dig detsamma" säger han och flinar roat mot Pansy, "inget" svarar han, "jag såg dig nog, när du smög ut ur uppehållsrummet, var det möjligtvis smutskallen Granger du skulle träffa?" säger hon och går fram till en utav fåtöljerna och sätter sig ner, "nej" svarar han kort, "nehe" säger hon skeptiskt. Draco nickar kort och tittar ner i marken, alla dessa lögner. De sitter där helt tysta i flera minuter, som om de inte kände varandra, som om de var främlingar, på sätt och vis visste Draco egentligen inte om han direkt kände Pansy. Efter de få dagar han spenderat med Hermione, hade han fått en helt annan syn på vänskap och på att känna någon, dock brukade Pansy ofta prata om sig själv, och de var i o för sig ganska lika, men Draco var inte helt säker på att han ville vara lik Pansy, hela Hermione grejen hade nästan förändrat hans syn på allt.

I en annan del av slottet står halva Gryffindor samlade i uppehållsrummet. "Jag trodde inte att du kunde sjunka så lågt Hermione" säger Ginny argt, _om blickar kunde döda_. "Klandra henne inte, Slytherin pojken är ganska snygg faktiskt" säger Lavender och flinar roat, "äsch håll käften Brown" skriker Ginny "och du med Ron" skriker hon åt Ron, som precis öppnat munnen för att säga något. "Det handlar inte om utseende Lavender, det är mer än så" det är de första Hermione har sagt under hela konfrontationen, "kom inte och säg att du är kär i den där lilla råttan" skriker Ginny och vänder sig mot Hermione. Hermione suckar och tar ett djupt andetag, "kom inte och säg vad jag får göra och vad jag inte får göra! Det är mitt liv Ginny, mina val, väljer jag att vara med Draco då är det vad jag vill, kan inte du acceptera det då tror jag inte riktigt att vi tänker i samma banor när det gäller våran vänskap" skriker Hermione ut, hon är verkligen trött på att alla klagar över vad hon tar för beslut. "Tänker i samma banor gör vi verkligen inte, för jag skulle aldrig förråda mina vänner, riskera en sån stor vänskap för en skolromans" skriker Ginny, hon har tårar i ögonen, och för en gång skull börjar Hermione få lite skuldkänslor, men hon tänker inte ge sig, kan inte hennes vänner acceptera hennes beslut, så kan inte hon acceptera vad de har att säga. "Om du ursäktar mig nu, så ska jag gå upp och lägga mig igen, jag är helt säker på att de flesta i de här rummet också vill vila ut en stund innan frukosten" säger Hermione och armbågar sig igenom folkmassan, när hon kommer fram till trappan upp till sovsalarna vänder hon sig om mot Ginny igen, "jag tror att du behöver fundera lite på hur du vill att vi ska ha det, och kan inte du acceptera mitt beslut då är jag inte helt säker på att jag kan acceptera våran vänskap" är det sista hon säger innan hon går upp för trappen.

Folkmassan börjar röra sig upp mot sovsalarna igen, och till slut är bara Ginny, Harry och Ron kvar i uppehållsrummet, "hon kan inte göra sådär!" säger Ginny och slår ut med armarna, "Ginny, jag tror det är bäst om vi bara låter det vara, till slut kommer det här få ett slut" säger Harry och suckar, "oh nej nej, tro inte att jag bara kommer låta det här vara, jag ska nog konfrontera den där lilla råttan som försöker sno vår vän, han ska inte komma undan med det här!" säger hon och rusar ut från uppehållsrummet bara iförd pyjamas. "Ginny!" ropar Harry efter henne, "låt henne gå, till slut måste hon släppa det" säger Ron innan han lunkar iväg tillbaks till pojkarnas sovsal, Harry suckar och går sen efter Ron.


	12. Chapter 12

(Har bara skrivit ur Dracos och Hermiones perspektiv hittills, så i det här kapitlet tänkte jag skriva allt ur Ginnys perspektiv, och hennes reaktion på Draco och Hermiones romans)

Kapitel 12

Ginny rusar ner för trapporna bara iförd ett par röda pyjamasbyxor och ett vitt linne, det ända hon visste var att Slytherins elevhem låg nere i fängelsehålorna, så det skulle nog inte bli så svårt att leta reda på ingången till deras uppehållsrum, dock skulle hon inte kunna komma in, men hon skulle kunna sitta utanför och vänta på att Malfoy skulle komma ut för att äta frukost i Stora Salen. Bara inte Snape skulle bestämma sig för att svassa runt utanför sitt kontor, eller att någon annan lärare skulle bestämma sig för att besöka Snape, vilket inte var så troligt, men Professor Snigelhorn kanske skulle bestämma sig för att besöka sitt klassrum på en lördag.

Ginny börjar raska på, och man hör hennes fotsteg eka i fängelsehålorna, golvet är kallt och Ginnys fötter är bara. Hon ser en återvändsgräns lite längre fram i korridoren, det är en tom vägg, det måste vara ingången till Slytherins uppehållsrum. Hon börjar springa, och till slut är hon framme vid den tomma väggen. Hon har aldrig tänkt på hur högt taket var i fängelsehålorna, dock kan det bero på att hon bara har trolldryckskonst nere i fängelsehålorna. Hon suckar och sätter sig ner vid den tomma väggen, nu var det bara att vänta. Det är ingen idé att börja banka på väggen, den är för tjock för att någon skulle kunna höra henne.

Egentligen vet hon inte vad hon ska säga till Malfoy, kanske att han ska hålla sig borta från Hermione, och att hon inte faller för hans spel, om det nu bara var ett spel. Malfoy skulle aldrig i hela sitt liv bli kär i Hermione, det skulle inte vara likt honom, dels för att de har hatat varandra i flera år nu och dels för att han är han. Ginny suckar, det ända hon vill är att få tillbaka sin vän, Ginny skulle aldrig kunna acceptera att Hermione träffar Draco, och om det inte får ett slut, så är Ginny helt säker på att hon och Hermiones vänskap kommer få ett slut, och det vill hon verkligen inte.

"Vad gör du här nere rödtott?" Ginny tittar upp, en dörr har kommit fram på väggen, och i dörröppningen står ingen mindre än Pansy Parkinson. "Jag måste ta ett snack med Malfoy, och vad gör du här nere?" svarar hon med ett ganska så surt tonläge, "det här är Slytherins uppehållsrum lilla stumpan" svarar Pansy och spänner ögonen i Ginny, "juste du är ju en Slytherin hur kunde jag glömma, det är ju ändå ganska självklart, för du är ju också en självupptagen bortskämd liten snorunge" säger Ginny giftigt. Hon reser sig upp och sträcker på sig, hon är bara några centimeter längre än Parkinson, men det räcker för att Parkinson ska backa några steg. "Hellre bortskämd, än en fattig damråtta" säger Pansy, hon korsar sina armar och ett stort flin bildas på hennes läppar. Ginny tittar ner i marken, "Vart är Draco?" säger hon och lutar sig mot väggen, som nu var tom igen, "Draco? Jaså han har fler Gryffindor vänner, inte bara smutsskallen Granger, utan blodsförrädar Weasley också " säger Pansy och hånler, Ginny håller nästan på att bita sönder sin kind när hon försöker hindra sig själv från att hoppa på Parkinson. "Jag är inte kompis med den där lilla råttan, och vad vet du om Hermione?! Jag vet nog vad du och Malfoy håller på med, men jag kan säga dig att mig kan ni inte lura!" skriker Ginny argt, Pansy ryggar tillbaks och höjer lite på ögonbrynen, "blodförrädaren Weasley är visst arg, det är lugnt alla har PMS ibland" säger Pansy och flinar stort, "vi hade tråkigt, och smutsskallen Granger är så lättlurad" fortsätter Pansy, hennes flin blir bredare och bredare, "men vår lilla hemlighet är väl i tryggt förvar hos dig?" säger Pansy spydigt, sen vänder hon på klacken och går sin väg, "Gå din väg du, din äckliga lilla fegis! Jag är inte klar med dig!" skriker Ginny efter henne. Hon sätter sig ner igen. Steg hörs i korridoren och Ginny tittar snabbt upp, "jaså överklass fegisen Parkinson är tillbaka, det var länge sen" skriker hon åt stegen. "Är det så man tilltalar en lärare, 10 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor Weasley!" det är Snape, hans blick är svart och hans ögonbryn höjda. Ginny har aldrig riktigt tyckt om Snape, i princip tycker hon att han är en uppblåst pumpaskalle. _Dumma Snape, dumma Parkinson, dumma Malfoy, dumma Hermione. _"Jag vet nog vad du gör här nere, om du trodde att du kunde släppa stinkbomber vid Slytherins uppehållsrum, så trodde du fel" säger Snape, Ginny skakar snabbt på huvudet "nej, nej det tänkte jag inte" säger hon surt, "Professorn! Oförskämd och lögnare. Straffkommendering Weasley, mitt kontor ikväll klockan åtta. Nu försvinn härifrån!" säger han och pekar bort från Slytherins elevhem. Ginny reser sig upp och ger Snape en dödande blick, han höjer bara lätt på ögonbrynen och följer henne med blicken tills hon kommer fram till trappan upp till Stora Trappan. "Och 5 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor för din oförskämdhet och ditt klädval", säger han högt efter henne. Hon rundar hörnet upp för trappan och stannar upp, hon pekar ut tungan åt Snapes håll, men det skulle antagligen se ut som att hon lipade åt väggen om någon skulle se henne. Sen fortsätter hon uppåt. Malfoy kan inte gömma sig i uppehållsrummet för alltid, hon kunde lika gärna konfrontera honom när han kom upp till Stora Salen för frukost, och medans hon väntade kunde hon få i sig något att äta. Hon beger sig upp mot Gryffindor tornet först, så att hon kan byta om till vanliga kläder, hon kunde ju inte gå runt i skolan med pyjamas

Stora Salen är halvfull, ingen från Gryffindor syns till förutom ett par sjunde årselever, Dean Thomas och Seamus Finnigan. Ginny går snabbt fram till Dean och Seamus, och slår sig ner. "Dean, Seamus" hälsar hon lite små surt, "hej Ginny" säger de båda i kör, hon ger Dean en puss på kinden och tar sen för sig utav maten. "Så Ginny, jag såg ditt lilla uppträdande imorse, är det verkligen sant att Hermione kysste Malfoy" säger Seamus och rynkar pannan, Ginny fnyser, _uppträdande, _"Ja, Hermione gick in i den där lilla slemgrodans ansikte" svarar hon medan hon brer sin smörgås, "jag såg det själv, dock var det slemgrodan som gick in i hennes ansikte, men hon verkade inte försöka få bort honom eller nånting sånt, det förvånar mig, jag trodde faktiskt bättre om Hermione" fortsätter Ginny innan hon trycker in sin smörgås i munnen. "Vart gick du?" frågar Dean, Ginny vänder sig mot Dean och höjer på ögonbrynen, "Harry och Ron berättade" förklarar Dean, hon nickar, "till fängelsehålorna" svarar hon kort. Dean knycker till med huvudet som i en slags nickning, och Seamus rycker på axlarna, "Till Malfoy?" frågar Dean och höjer ännu en gång på ögonbrynen, "ja, vart skulle jag annars gå, jag måste ju konfrontera slemgrodan, fråga vad han håller på med, och be honom lämna Hermione ifred" säger hon och börjar bre på en ny smörgås, "så vad sa han?" frågar Seamus nyfiket och lutar sig fram över bordet, "skit i de du, så lever du längre" svarar hon slugt, Seamus sätter sig ner igen och suckar. "Det sket sig, eller hur?" säger Dean, Seamus börjar flina åt Ginnys misslyckande, "sudda bort det där äckliga flinet från ditt ansikte, jag har fått nog utav att folk flinar åt mig" säger Ginny och häller upp lite pumpa juice i ett glas, "förlåt då Mrs. Surskalle" säger Seamus lite smått förolämpad. "Vad hände Ginny?" säger Dean och lutar huvudet mot sin hand, "inte så mycket faktiskt, fegisen Parkinson kom och skulle lägga sig i om vad jag ville Malfoy, sen gick hon sin väg, sen kom Snape, fast jag trodde det var Parkinson, så jag liksom skrek åt honom, och han drog 15 poäng från Gryffindor, och sen trodde han att jag planerade att slänga stinkbomber utanför Slytherins uppehållsrum, så han gav mig straffkommendering" säger hon och fnyser, "så pratade du med Malfoy eller inte?" säger Seamus, "nej din dumbom" säger hon och kastar en ostbit på honom. "Förlåt för att jag fråga då" säger han surt och sätter armarna i kors, "sluta, ni beter er som barnungar" säger Dean och rynkar pannan åt dem. Ginny kastar en ostbit på honom med, och sen börjar alla tre kasta ostbitar på varandra.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Ginny håller ögonen på dörröppningen till Stora Salen hela tiden, hennes käkar är spända och hennes ögon är stora som klonkar. Dean och Seamus har gått upp till Gryffindor tornet, så Ginny sitter ensam vid Gryffindor bordet, sjunde årseleverna har gått för länge sen. Flera stycken Slytherin elever har kommit för att äta frukost, bland annat Pansy och Crabbe, men Draco syns inte till.

Harry och Ron kommer gåendes in i Stora Salen, Ginny vinkar åt de, och de skyndar på och sätter sig vid henne. "Dean och Seamus berättade vad som hade hänt nere i fängelsehålorna" är det första som kommer ut ur Harrys mun, Ginny suckar "ja, man kan ju inte direkt säga att det gick bra" säger hon och suckar. "Varför låter du det inte bara va?" säger Ron och suckar han likaså, "Ron! Vår bästa vän håller på att bli lurad av Malfoy, tror du att jag bara kan låta det va! Smartskalle" säger hon. Stämning har varit låg i flera dagar nu, det ända Hermione gör är att umgås med Malfoy, Ron och Harry bryr sig inte, och Ginny är helt ensam om att försöka sätta dit Malfoy. Ginnys tankar avbryts utav ljudet av höga skratt, hon tittar snabbt upp, och in genom Stora Salens portar kommer ingen mindre än Malfoy, han har Goyle och Zabini med sig, men Ginny har inga planer på att backa ur bara för att han inte är ensam. När det tre Slytherin pojkarna satt sig ner, reser Ginny sig, Harry och Ron tittar upp på henne och höjer på ögonbrynen, "gör vad du måste göra" säger Harry och ger henne en klapp på armen, hon nickar och börjar gå mot Slytherin bordet. _Nu skulle hon göra det, nu skulle hon konfrontera Malfoy, han skulle inte få ta deras vän ifrån de. _Hon är framme vid Slytherin bordet, Malfoy tittar på henne med en frågande min. "Du låter Hermione va, fattaru de?" säger hon argt, Malfoy tittar fortfarande frågande på henne, "Jag och Hermione är vänner, Weasley! Lägg dig inte i vårat förhållande!" spottar han fram. Ginny ställer sig närmare Malfoy och höjer ett varnande finger, "jag varnar dig Malfoy! Jag vet nog vad du håller på med, du kan inte lura mig. Och jag lovar dig, om du inte lämnar Hermione ifred, så bryter jag nacken av dig nästa Quidditch match!" viskar hon varnande till Malfoy, han höjer på ögonbrynen "hotar du mig? jag är faktiskt prefekt, 10 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor, din smutsiga fattiglapp", det rasslar till vid lärarbordet, och 10 röda rubiner försvinner från Gryffindors poäng kapsel. "Jag bryr mig inte om vad du är! Jag skiter i om du är prefekt, du lämnar henne ifred annars får du med mig och göra" säger hon och lutar sig tillbaks från Malfoy, sen vänder hon på klacken och går sin väg. När hon kommer ut ur Stora Salen går hon rakt in i Hermione, "Ginny" säger Hermione, "Hermione, jag pratade med Pan.." men Hermione ignorerar henne och går in i Stora Salen, och rätt som det är ser Ginny henne sitta borta vid Malfoy. "Den lilla snorungen, han ska inte få komma undan med det här" viskar hon för sig själv. Men hur hon skulle sätta dit Malfoy, det visste hon inte, men på något sätt.

Hermione går rakt in i Ginny det första hon gör, när hon kommer ner för Stora Trappan. Hon hälsar kort och sen går hon vidare, hon har ingen lust att prata med Ginny, hon vet inte ens om hon vill reda ut det här för tillfället.

Hermione går fram till Slytherin bordet, ger Draco en kyss på pannan och sätter sig sen ner bredvid honom. Goyle tittar frågande på Malfoy, medan Blaise bara flinar, Draco tittar ner i bordet och börjar genast rodna. Goyle reser sig upp och tittar ner på henne och Draco, "Vart ska du Goyle?" säger Blaise och tittar upp på Goyle, "om hon ska sitta här tänker jag inte stanna kvar" säger han och går iväg med raska steg. Hermione suckar och följer Goyle med blicken, _bekräftande, _"äsch, bry dig inte om honom, han är bara avundsjuk för att jag har en sån söt flickvän" säger Draco, Blaise som precis tagit en klunk vatten, sprutar ut vatten över Draco och Hermione, av förvåning. "Flickvän?" skriker han chokat ut, Hermiones mun är vid öppen och hon har vatten stänk i ansiktet, "ehm, jag går och hämtar en servett" säger hon och reser sig chokat upp.

När hon är utom hörhåll tittar Blaise förvånat och frågande på Draco, "flickvän? Menar du verkligen allvar! Har du blivit galen? Du skulle få henne att bli kär i dig, inte bilda ett förhållande med henne!" skriker nästan Blaise ut, Draco hoppar upp från sin plats och pressar sina händer mot Blaises mun, "SHH! Hon kommer höra dig" viskar han. _Sanning eller lögn? _"Det är en del av planen" ljuger Draco, _nej, nej, nej, säg sanningen! Skäms han för Hermione? _

Hermione sätter sig bredvid Draco igen, hon har en servett i handen, hon höjer på handen och torkar av hans panna, han ler brett, men sen möter han Blaise med blicken, "eh, jag tror jag måste gå, jag måste göra, uhm, förvandlingskonst läxan. Vi ses Draco" ljuger Blaise och reser sig upp, likaså som Goyle går han raskt iväg. "Ingen verkar reagera positivt när det gäller oss" suckar Hermione, Draco vänder sig om mot henne, han sätter benen på vaddera sig av bänken och lutar sig fram mot henne, deras näsor möts, "jag har inga planer på att lämna dig, så det var ju synd" säger han och kysser henne. Hermione ler, "vad bra, för jag har inte heller några planer på att lämna dig. Kan inte folk acceptera vårt förhållande, så kan inte jag acceptera folket", Draco nickar och kysser Hermione igen. Sen fortsätter det äta sin frukost, de pratar och skrattar, och dagen går snabbt förbi, rätt som det är ligger det båda i varsin del av slottet, i varsitt elevhem, i varsin sovsal och i varsin säng, och sover.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Sekunder, minuter, timmar, dagar och veckor har gått. Hermione och Draco har varit tillsammans i snart en månad, och allt funkar galant. Dock finns lögnerna kvar, Pansy och Blaise tror fortfarande att Draco låtsas, och Hermione vet fortfarande inte hur allt hade startat från början.

"Draco har varit väldigt frånvarande de senaste dagarna" säger Hermione, hon, Harry och Ron sitter i biblioteket och letar fakta om den hemlige ägaren till Harrys trolldrycksbok. "Mm" mumlar Ron, "han följde till exempel inte med till första Quidditch matchen mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin" fortsätter hon, Harry tittar upp, han minns den matchen, "varför frågar du inte honom för?" säger han. "Vi har inte sätts på flera dar" säger Hermione och suckar, "och det är jullov om bara en vecka, och jag vill kunna träffa honom innan dess" klagar hon. Ron fnyser och bläddrar vidare i en utav de alla böcker de har slagit upp på det lilla bordet, Hermione rynkar pannan åt honom och tittar sen ner i sin bok. _Varför skulle de bry sig. _Hon suckar, "nästa Hogsmead besök är imorgon, tänker ni gå?" säger Ron, "vi kan gå tillsammans" säger Harry, Hermione tittar upp och höjer ögonbrynen åt de båda pojkarna, "Hermione, det behöver vi" säger Harry, "men Harry, halvblodsprinsen då" säger hon och håller upp en utav böckerna, "snälla Hermione, de är det ända du pratar om, halvblodsprinsen och Draco, vi behöver en dag i Hogsmeade tillsammans" säger Harry, Ron nickar "Harry har rätt, kom igen Hermione", Hermione suckar och börjar sen nicka, "okej då, för den här gången. Men vi måste fortsätta leta efter det!" säger hon.

(Vissa saker de olika karaktärerna säger under Hogsmeade besöket är taget ur Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen)

Hermione, Harry och Ron är på pälsade och är på väg ner till entréhallen, där Filch står och prickar av de eleverna som har tillåtelse att besöka Hogsmeade. "Vad spelar det för roll om vi smugglar med oss onda grejer ut?" säger Ron, han står och misstänksamt betraktar hemlighetssensorn Filch undersöker alla elever med. "Ni borde väl kolla vad vi tar med oss in, eller hur?" säger han frågande. "Aj, det där var onödigt" säger han när han får några extra stötar på grund av hans fräckhet.

När Filch har undersökt de klart med hemlighetssensorn beger sig de alla tre ner mot Hogsmeade. Hermione pratade som vanligt om Draco, men de hade det ganska trevlig ner mot Hogsmeade. De virar halsdukarna om sig och ryser till då och då utav kylan.

Den första butiken de besöker är Godisbaronen. "Tack gode gud" huttrar Ron fram när de kommer in i värmen, "vi stannar här hela eftermiddagen" fortsätter han, han stänger sina ögon och njuter av värmen en stund, innan de går fram till närmaste godis hylla. "Harry min gosse!", alla tre vänder sig om och får syn på Professor Snigelhorn, "å, nej" mumlar Harry. "Harry nu har du gått miste om tre av mina små supéer" säger han och petar honom försiktigt i bröstet, "Det duger inte, min gosse, jag är fast besluten att ha dig med! Miss Granger älskar dem, eller hur?" han vänder sig till Hermione med ett brett leende på läpparna, Hermione biter sig själv i läppen och tittar ner i marken, "jo, de är verkligen…"

"Så varför kommer inte du också, Harry?" frågar Snigelhorn innan Hermione hunnit sagt sitt, Harry tittar ner i marken han likaså, "ehm, jag har ju haft Quidditchträning, Professorn" ljuger han. Ron ger honom en medlidande blick och vänder sig om mot godis hyllan igen, han förväntade sig inte någon uppmärksamhet utav Professorn. "Jag förväntar mig verkligen att ni vinner er första match efter allt hårt arbete!" säger Snigelhorn, "men lite förstörelse har aldrig skadat nån. Vad säger du om måndag kväll, du kan ju omöjligen vilja träna i det här vädret", Harry skyller över det på att han har ett möte med Dumbledore, och tillslut går Snigelhorn sin väg.

Efter att de små pratat lite med varande, fortsätter de sen mot Tre Kvastar. Det stöter på Mundungus Fletcher på vägen, han står och säljer grejer som vanligt, men det är inte vilka grejer som helst, det är Sirius grejer. Harry blir rasande, men innan han vet ordet av det är Mundungus borta, han har transfererat sig därifrån, _den ynkligen. _

Inne på Tre Kvastar är det varmt, "han stal Sirius grejer!" utbrister Harry argt, "jag vet Harry men skrik inte, snälla du, folk stirrar på oss!" viskar Hermione, hon ser sig om inne på puben, "Gå och sätt dig, så hämtar jag dricka" säger hon bestämt till Harry.

Hermione följer Harry med blicken när han går och sätter sig, ifall han skulle tänka sig att få ett till vredesutbrott. När hon ser att han sätter sig ner så vänder hon sig om och börjar gå mot bardisken, "tre honungsöl" mumlar hon fram.

"Kan inte Fendixorden kontrollera Mundungus?" frågar Harry när hon kommer tillbaka, "Kan de åtminstone inte hindra honom från att stjäla allt som inte är fastskruvat nar han är i högkvarteret?" fortsätter han surt, "Ssch" säger Hermione förtvivlat, och ser sig om för att se så att ingen tjuvlyssnar. Henne blick stannar på Zabini, som står lutandes mot en pelare inte så längt därifrån, _varför var inte Draco med honom? _"Harry, jag skulle också vara arg, jag vet att det är dina saker han stjäl." säger hon medlidande, men hon kan inte slita blicken från Zabini, som också håller ett vakande öga på henne. "Ja, det är mina grejer!" utbrister Harry, Hermione vänder bort blicken och höjer chokat på ögonbrynen. "Inte konstigt att han inte blev glad när han såg mig! Jag tänker tala om för Dumbledore vad som försiggår, han är den ende som Mundungus är rädd för." babblar Harry på, "bra idé" mumlar Hermione fram, just nu var hon inte så intresserad över att höra om Harrys ilska på Mundungus, självklart kunde hon känna lite medlidande, men det ända hon tänker på just nu är Draco. "Ron, vad stirrar du på?" säger hon frågande, "ingenting" svarar Ron hastigt och tittar bort från baren, Hermione vänder blicken mot baren och ser madam Rosmerta stå och hälla upp eldwhisky i ett stort glas, "Jag skulle tro att 'ingenting' står där borta i baren och tar fram mer eldwhisky" säger hon giftigt. Ron ignorerar henne och fortsätter smutta på sin honungsöl, medans Hermiones blick fladdrar mellan Ron och madam Rosmerta. Hon orkar inte med längre, "ska vi säga att det räcker för idag och gå tillbaka till skolan?" frågar hon suckandes, Harry och Ron nickar. Sen drar de mantlarna tätt omkring sig och reser sig upp, på väg ut hamnar de bakom Katie Bell och en väninna, och tillbaka längs huvudgatan. Hermione tittar bak på puben och suckar, de har lämnat värmen bakom sig. Hon hade gått förbi Zabini på väg ut från puben, hon hade följt honom med blicken och han hade bara stått där och flinat åt henne, _visste han nånting hon inte visste? _

Framför dem, börjar Katie och hennes väninna bråka om ett paket, det faller ner på marken, och innan de vet ordet av de så lyfts Katie upp i luften, Hermione, Harry och Ron blir helt stumma, och samtalet mellan de tre vännerna bryts. De stannar upp och betraktar Katie med chokade miner. Sen helt plötslig börjar Katie skrika, ett högt skrik som skär genom luften, Katies väninna Leanne får panik och tar tag i Katies vrister och försöker dra henne ner på marken. Hermione, Harry och Ron tittar på varandra, sen springer de fram och hjälper till med att försöka få ner Katie på fast jord. Men just när de får tag i Katies vrister landar hon på dem.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

"Jag tror att Draco Malfoy gav Katie det där halsbandet, professorn" Hermione blänger på Harry och drar sig undan några steg när hon hör hans uttalande, "Det är en mycket allvarlig anklagelse, Potter" säger professor McGonagall chokat. "Har du några bevis?" Hermione flinar smått för sig själv och tittar sen ner i marken när hon ser McGonagalls irriterande blick, "Nej, men…" säger Harry och ser sig om höger på Ron och sen om åt vänster på Hermione, han börjar berätta om hur de följde efter Malfoy i diagongränden dagen då de handlade skolböcker. McGonagall ser förvirrad ut och blänger irriterat på Harry. Efter att ha svarat på några enstaka frågor om förföljelsen, och efter Rons idiotiska uttalande, så får McGonagall nog. "Nu räcker det!" säger professor McGonagall, "Potter, jag uppskattar att du berättar det här för mig, men vi kan inte utpeka Malfoy som skyldig bara för att han besökte den butik där halsbandet kan ha inhandlats. Samma sak gäller förmodligen hundratals andra personer, och i vilket fall har vi vidtagit stränga säkerhetsåtgärder i år, så jag tror absolut inte det där halsbandet kunde ha kommit in här i skolan utan vår vetskap" säger McGonagall strängt, "men…" Harry blir avbruten, och McGonagall fortsätter, "och dessutom var Draco Malfoy inte i Hogsmeade idag, han hade straffkommendering hos mig, efter att ha struntat i två förvandlingskonst läxor. Tack så mycket för att du delgav mig dina misstankar, Potter. Nu adjö med er alla tre" säger hon och pekar mot dörren. Harry suckar och vänder sig om mot dörren, Hermione och Ron följer hans exempel, och sen tågar de ut på rad ur McGonagalls kontor.

"Jag vet att det var Malfoy, jag bara vet det" säger Harry och suckar, "hörde du inte vad McGonagall sa?! Han hade haft straffkommendering hos henne idag, så han kan inte ha varit i Hogsmeade" säger Hermione och blänger på Harry, "det skulle du inte säga om han inte var din jävla pojkvän" mumlar han tyst. Hermione rynkar pannan och spänner blicken i Harry, "ursäkta men vad sa du?" säger hon med sammanbitna läppar, Harry suckar "jag sa att, det skulle du inte säga om han inte var din pojkvän" upprepar han, "och vad vet du om det! Och sluta anklaga Draco, han har inte gjort nånting!" säger Hermione ilsket. Harry knuffar undan Ron och börjar gå bredvid Hermione, "Han gjorde det jag vet det!" säger han bestämt, Hermione höjer på ögonbrynen och ger Harry en skeptisk blick. "Det var halsbandet han reserverad hos Borgin och Burkes" säger han konstaterande, Hermione himlar med ögonen, "dessutom var det inte reserverad när jag frågade Borgin om det" säger Hermione och fnyser, Harry suckar och höjer på axlarna i en frågande gest, "Han kanske reserverade de senare?" säger Ron försiktigt, "äsch håll klaffen Ron" säger Harry och svänger runt med armarna rastlöst, Rons öron fylls i med en scharlakansröd färg och han tittar ner i marken, "det där var väl lite onödigt" säger Hermione och blänger på Harry, "försök inte byta samtalsämne Hermione!" säger Harry ilsket. "Undra varför han sa åt henne att med det in i slottet?" säger Harry, Hermione suckar "Harry! Draco var inte i Hogsmeade, han var på straffkommendering hos McGonagall" säger Hermione irriterat, Harry tänker efter en stund, "Han måste ha bett Crabbe eller Goyle, eller någon annan dödsätare, han har ju många val nu när han har anslutit sig till Voldemort" säger Harry, Ron ryser till vid namnet som rullar av Harrys tunga, "Harry, Draco är ingen dödsätare, han får inte ens använda magi utanför skolan, du-vet-vem skulle inte låta en sextonårig pojke… " men Harry avbryter henne, "det vet du inte, Voldemort skulle nog inte ens bry sig om Malfoy var en tvåårig liten bebis." säger Harry, Ron ryser återigen till vid namnet, Hermione blänger på Harry en stund och ser sen på Ron, han ryker på axlarna och de fortsätter gå. "Det måste vara så, nu när Malfoys pappa sitter inlåst i Azkaban, så har han gett jobbet till Malfoy istället" fortsätter Harry, Hermione suckar och skakar kort på huvudet, Harry blänger på henne en stund men fortsätter sen att prata, "Du kanske skulle kunna kolla hans arm nästa gång ni träffas, Hermione" säger han. Hermione stannar upp och sträcker ut sin högra arm så att Harry går rakt in i den, och stannar. "Ursäkta mig!" säger hon ilsket, "men tror du verkligen att jag skulle göra så mot Draco!?" säger hon och vänder sig om mot Harry, "men kom igen Hermione, bara en liten titt" säger han, "inte mot Draco, aldrig! Det behöver jag inte ens, för jag vet redan att Draco inte är dödsätare" säger hon argt, "har han inge märke?" frågar Ron och ställer sig mitt emellan henne och Harry, "jag vet inte, jag har inte sätt det, men jag är helt säker på att Draco aldrig skulle göra något sånt, han är INGEN dödsätare" säger hon och knuffar undan Ron. "Det är han visste, jag kan bevisa det" säger Harry argt, "men lycka till med det då! Pojken som inte hade några bevis" säger hon giftigt och rusar sen iväg upp mot Gryffindor tornet. Harry fnyser och fortsätter sen han också uppåt mot Gryffindor tornet.

Hermione kommer flåsandes in i uppehållsrummet, hon har precis sprungit ifrån Harry och Ron, efter ett litet tjafs med Harry, som hade lätt till giftiga uttalanden och dödande blickar. Harry kan ännu inte acceptera Hermiones och Dracos relation, och han håller fast vid att Draco faktiskt är en dödsätare, och att han har fått något slags uppdrag av Voldemort. Vilket Hermione bara tycker är helt nonsens, mörkrets herre skulle väl ändå aldrig låten en pojke, som inte ens får använda magi utanför skolområdet, ansluta sig till dödsätarna och blir märkt med en svart orm som slingrar sig ur en dödskalles mun på vänster arm, mörkrets märke. Men Hermione kan ändå inte hindra sig själv från att undra, har Harry verkligen rätt, är hennes pojkvän en dödsätare, och i så fall vad ska hon göra åt saken. Harry kan inte ha rätt, att Draco skulle vara dödsätare är bara så osannolikt.


End file.
